Do you believe in Santa?
by 70sforever
Summary: A short DE holiday story. Set in future with flashbacks.


Do you believe in Santa?

I know I should be working on my current story, but this one popped in my mind and I wanted to get it out before Christmas. I know this is a fluff piece, but hey, it's fanfiction and the holidays. Sorry, had to repost someone pointed out I had the dates messed up. Thanks!!

The show ended on New Year's meaning, at least to me, when they were sitting outside when Kitty said "Eric's coming home" should have been the week between Christmas and New Years. Trying to stay in that same time line for this story.

**December 24, 1994**

Donna is sitting on her couch, Eric next to her. Both are caught in what appears to be a perfect Christmas moment. The only sources of light in the room are the fire in the fireplace and the twinkling of lights shining and shimiring off their Christmas Tree. Christmas carols are softly playing in the background. He leans in to give her a soft kiss; but the serenity is quickly broken because their five children are running around and thru the house. You can hear the two oldest, nine-year-old twins, arguing with each other.

Nick, there is to a Santa.

Holly, no there's not.

(As Holly comes running to her parents) Mom, Nick says there's no such thing as Santa Claus. That's not true, is it? You believe in Santa Claus?

(Donna grabs both her oldest children and pulls them next to her, the younger ones gather around also.) Well, of course I believe in Santa, how about you Eric?

(Eric looks at his son.) Nicholas, sure there's a Santa. I mean, seriously, how could your mother and I afford to buy you guys all the presents you get on Christmas morning? (That gives his son something to think about.)

(All five plus the parents are now snuggled up on the couch.) Their middle child, Kathryn age 6, Mom, do you believe, really?

Really, I do, it's like faith, and you have to believe without ever seeing it. (As she hugs the two oldest.) Besides, look what Santa gave us 9 years ago.

(Kathryn, the spitting image of Donna at her age and the dreamer of the family, moving the two oldest out of the way and sitting on her mom's lap.) Tell us a story, a Christmas story.

(Reginald Robert, 5, he of the flaming red hair also, nicknamed Lil Red.) Just make it something other than the one we hear all the time. I'm so sick of hearing about the Christmas miracle, (Very sarcastic even at a young age.) Holly and Nicholas.

(Eric chimes in as he grabs their youngest daughter, Bridgett age 2 and pulls her into his lap.) I seem to remember a Christmas present about 3 years ago. (Smiles at Donna hoping the children are still too young to figure out what he was implying considering she was born on September 25th, nine months after Christmas.)

(Donna smiles back at him, then reaches over and smacks him on the head.) Keep that up and there might just be a lump of coal in your stocking this year, mister and definitely no special gift to unwrap on Christmas Eve. (She eyed him seductively; then laughed.)

(Kathryn persists.) Mom, tell us why you believe?

(Donna thought a minute.) Ok, I know there's a Santa because one Christmas I asked him for a special gift. Actually, two people asked him for my gift. He was the only one I told and you know what, he got it for me?

(All the kids bright eyed.) REALLY? Tell us, tell us!!

(She lightly patted her stomach; number 6 was only 4 months away.) Remember, Christmas isn't always about presents you get to unwrap, and sometimes the gifts don't always come on Christmas Day.

(Holly getting impatient.) Come on Mom, you tell the best stories.

(Eric) Well, she is a writer.

(Donna motions to Nick to turn down the stereo.) In fact, I don't believe your dad even knows about it, although it has to do with him.

(Eric sits back, pulls Lil Red into the hug with Bridgette.) I'm intrigued how about you kids?

(Donna starts.) Actually, it was exactly 15 Christmas's ago, when your father, (She leaned back on the sofa and caught his eye.) Decided to go to Africa and he broke up with me.

(Holly and Kathryn both give him the evil eye and smack him playfully.) Dad, how could you? You … You .. GRINCH!!

(Donna continues.) Thanks girls, we need to stick together. Anyhow ……

**December 26, 1979**

(Scene from end 8-21 "Love of My Life") Donna and Hyde are sitting outside the Forman's slider; Fez and Jackie are standing next to them. They are all there, not really talking, just thinking about the holidays.

Donna looks around at how dismal it all seems, no Christmas lights, no Christmas decorations. Thinking, I guess since my dad and the Forman's are moving to Florida neither one wants to waste their time. Even Kitty, the queen of holiday cheer, got an artificial tree this year. No Eric or Laurie home to spend the holidays. How sad. What a depressing way to spend our last Christmas in Point Place. No lights, no live tree, no decorations and no ... Eric.

(Jackie breaks the silence.) So, did everyone get what they wanted from Santa?

(Hyde with an sly grin.) Well, let's just say Leo's back in the film business and WB got me an electric guitar and amp. So, apparently I WAS a good little boy this year. How about everyone else?

(Fez still dreamy because he's with Jackie.) Well, my sweet princess and I got to spend Christmas all by ourselves in our apartment, so yes, it is the most wonderful time of the year.

(Jackie looks at him sweetly.) Well, under our Christmas tree was wrapped a necklace, and ear rings and a new sweater, that brand new album by ABBA, and ….

(Hyde) Ok, Jackie we get the point. Donna how about you?

Let's see, I got all kind of good stuff to go away to school with, but …..(She just stopped talking, closed her eyes, felt for the piece of jewelry under her sweater and thought, _the one thing I wanted from Santa didn't come.)_

(A moment of silence again, before Donna continued.) Hey, guys I just thought of it, we didn't exchange gifts with each other like we always do. I'm sorry I forgot.

(All) Yeah, me too.

(Hyde) Seems without Forman and Kelso, no point. So, you all packed up and ready for school

Yeah, (Donna is lost again, rubbing the necklace and remembering her packing.)

**Four days earlier, December 22, 1979.**

Mrs. Forman has asked her to go to the annual party at the hospital for kids that can't leave during Christmas. Donna is hoping it will give her some Christmas cheer. Before she leaves she is in her room packing, she can't believe the crap she has saved. She made three different piles: College, Florida, Trash.

Let's see books, College. Pictures, some college, some Florida. Stuffed animal won by Randy, trash. As she is digging in the back of her closet, she uncovers a box from long ago. As she starts routing thru it, she uncovers some of her old stuffed animals. One in particular she remembers and hugs, hoping it would light up, but no the batteries must be dead. She notices the dingy, and tear stained fabric. Next she pulls out the picture given to her by Hyde many Christmas's ago. She runs her finger over it; both memories come to her in an instant. Digging deeper finally finding the bottle of White Shoulders perfume, the one Eric gave her on that same Christmas. She hasn't worn it in years thinking she had outgrown it. She takes the cap off and as the perfume waffes up to her nose before she even has a chance to think, Eric's face and scent seem to appear before her closed eyes. She has an image of their first date, when he gave her his class ring and the kiss they shared at the Hub. She dabs a little on her wrists and neck hoping to make those memories last longer.

Just then Kitty calls and says it's time to go to the hospital, snapping her out of her dream. As her and Kitty drive in the car, Kitty remarks how nice she smells today. Making her feel more melancholy missing those past memories.

(As the two of them enter the children's ward of the hospital, a little girl about 8 comes running up to Kitty.) Mrs. Forman, Mrs. Forman. (She gives Kitty a great big hug; then she looks around.) Where's Eric?

(Kitty is gently playing with the girl's hair.) Oh, I'm so sorry, Tabitha, but Eric won't be here this year; he's away.

(The little girl turns looking dejected and slowly walks away. Donna turns to Kitty.) What was that all about?

Oh, Eric's been coming to this with me the last couple of years and well; he's been her helper. I guess she remembered him.

What do we do here anyway?

Whatever the kids want, some want to color, others want help writing a letter to Santa, others want you to read to them.

Do you think it will be ok if I see what she wants?

Sure, go ahead.

(Donna approaches her slowly.) Hi, I'm Donna.

(Tabby looks up; obliviously she is trying to hold back tears.) Hi.

(Donna bends down and holds her hands.) Hey, what's the matter?

(The little girl sniffling.) It's just that Eric has helped me out before and well ..

I'll help you.

It's just that… (She was trying to hide her list.)

(As Donna looked at the list, it seemed every word was misspelled and she could tell the girl was embarrassed by it.) Hey, (Still kneeling next to her, took her in a hug and smiled at her trying to be reassuring.) Look, I'm going to college to be a writer, how about you tell me what you want and I can write it for you.

(The girl wiped her tears away and beamed up at her.) That's sounds great. By the way, you smell pretty.

(Donna at first thought, either I stink all the time or maybe I should start wearing this perfume more often. As she got a fresh piece of paper, she was starting to get the Christmas spirit.) Ok, let's get started.

(Tabitha started.) Dear Santa: I have a new friend to help me this year, Donna. I think she's one of Eric's friends because she came in with his mom. (This brought a smile to Donna's face.) How are Mrs. Claus and Rudolph doing? I hope good.

I was hoping to write my own list this year but since I've spent so much time in the hospital, I've had to miss a lot of school. I have some trouble spelling. I think I've been a good girl this year.

If you think I have been good, I would like:

Lite bright

My Size Barbie

Any Barbie clothes

Any toys

AND lots and lots of surprises!!

But if I can only have one gift this year, I would like "Glow Worm". Because sometimes when I wake up in the hospital and I'm all alone, all I have to do is hug it and it will be my night light.

I know my brother and sister would also like toys.

If you think Eric has been good, I know he likes star wars stuff, maybe one of those light saber things.

(She looked at Donna.) What do you want from Santa?

(The question caught her completely off guard.) Um … Um ..nothing.

Or do you write your own list?

(Still in a fog.) Yeah, I've already sent mine in.

(Tabby points back to her letter.) Ok, lastly, if I could have only one wish, it would be to spend Christmas with my family. Thank you, say Hi to Mrs. Claus for me and I'll see you on Christmas Eve. Tabitha.

(Donna looked over the letter and it all seemed to be in order.)

(Tabby held out her hand and Donna put the letter in it.) Eric usually lets me color on it before he mails it. (Her head is down as she starts to color.) So, are you and Eric friends?

Yeah, we live next door to each other. Do you mind if I help you color?

(Tabby started coloring pictures of Mr. + Mrs. Claus, reindeer, boxes, and presents that Donna made for her.) My next-door neighbor is Katie; she's my best friend.

Yeah, well Eric was ..um … is (very quietly) my best friend, too.

During the summer my parents let Katie sleep over; did you guys have sleepovers?

(This brought a smile, a laugh, but eventually a feeling sadness, as if some part of her life was missing.) Well, we used to, until he had to go to Africa for school.

Wow, Africa, I bet that's neat; but it's so far away.

Yeah, it is. (All of a sudden, Donna realized he won't be back for a long time, got very sad and could barely speak.)

Have you talked with him lately?

(Tears were starting to form in her eyes.) No.

(Tabitha looked up; thinking she made Donna cry.) I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?

(Donna hugged her, kissed her head to let her know it wasn't her fault.) No, I guess I just realized how much I miss him. Can you excuse me? (She didn't want this little girl to see her cry, got up and ran to the bathroom to try and compose herself.)

(When Donna returned shortly, it was time to leave. The kids were getting tired. She went to Tabitha and told her she would mail Santa's letter for her. Tabby gave her a big hug and said how much fun she had with her and hopes she can come back next year with Eric and do it again. Truthfully, Donna wished that also.)

As Donna went to put the letter in the envelope, she notices Tabitha added something to the bottom.

"Snta, I thnk Donas ben a good gril and she wood like eric to com hom from afrca. Tabby"

(Donna licked it shut, thinking the little girl knows what I want better than myself, and she put the letter into the big box Mrs. Forman was using to gather them. On the way home, the two of them rode in silence, both realizing what a horrible Christmas it was going to be.)

(As soon as she got home, Donna immediately called Jackie to go shopping with her; hoping to stop what had been a somewhat distant year between them.)

(As they met at the mall, Jackie's happiness overflowing.) Donna, you NEVER ask me to go shopping, where do you want to start, I don't do the big and tall shops you know.

(Donna's face smiling at her friend, glad they hadn't lost their friendship.) Actually, Jackie it's not for me, although how about we hit the after-Christmas specials and you can help me get clothes for college.

(Jackie went from sad and back to happy knowing she could help her friend out.) Ok, first you have to agree on no flannel, OK?

OK.

Well then, who are we shopping for? Randy? (Slowly, playfully and very drawn out.) Eerricc?

(Donna flogged her, not hard though.) Eww and No, you know I'm not going out with anyone.

Ok then who?

A little girl I met today at the hospital, she needs one of these glowworm thingeys.

(The two set off to find the toy store, Donna taking big strides, Jackie almost running to keep up with her. As they enter the store they split up.)

(Jackie is standing by a huge pile of stuffed animals with a unicorn in her hand.) Donna, don't you think she'd like one of these better.

(Donna with the toy in her hand.) No, she said she wanted one of these.

How old is she?

I think about 7.

Isn't that toy for toddlers?

Yeah, but this is what she wants.

Donna, look at this it's a unicorn what little girl doesn't like unicorns?

(Donna starting to get irritated.) She said she wanted one of these.

(Jackie getting frustrated.) Ok, Donna what's the big deal with the glowworm?

What, it's just what Tabitha wanted.

I know you better than that, what?

Ok, ok, look, when my mom left me, (a moment of silence and she gathered her thoughts, Jackie stared and waited for her to finish.) Anyhow, after my mom left, Eric got me one of these for Christmas, Sort of a, I guess, joke but at the same time, you know, just sorta saying ….

(Jackie interrupted.) Wait, weren't you two broke up?

Yeah, but … well you know, he knows me better than anyone. I could hug it and when the light came on … I don't know, somehow it made me miss my mom and (very softly) him less. I'm guessing that's what Tabitha wants also.

(Jackie smiled at her knowingly. The two paid for the toy and left the store. Right outside the store was Santa and there was no line to go sit on his lap. It was none other than Mr. Red Forman playing Santa; _which she didn't tell her children_) Come on, Donna let's go sit on Santa's lap and tell him what we want for Christmas.

(Donna shook her head.) Jackie, you can't be serious.

Sure, come on, I'll even buy us pictures, my going away present for you. Just don't be too embarrassed if all the boys at school think I'm prettier than you.

(As they sat on his lap, Jackie rattled off everything on her list. Finally, it was Donna's turn. She turned and whispered into his ear. It only took a brief moment. Santa nodded his head in agreement, smiled at her and pulled into a reassuring hug and a kiss on the cheek; giving her the feeling he wished that also. As they left he gave he let out a Ho, Ho, Ho and I'll see if I can make your wish come true.)

**December 24, 1994**

(Kathryn interrupted.) I bet I know what mommy asked Santa for?

(Eric knowing it was Red playing Santa.) So, Tabitha sent a letter to Santa for us, she's a sweet girl. Wait a minute, you sat on Santa's lap and asked him for something that Christmas?

(Donna looked at him strangely.) Yes, why?

Well, after mom's done, I think I have a little something to add to this story, SHE doesn't know about.

(Donna continued trying to figure what her husband had to say.) Ok, I'm just about done and we are back to:

**December 26, 1979**

As we are all outside grandma's back door, laughing about how ridicules Aunt Jackie and Uncle Fez are going to be as a couple. Grandma Kitty comes rushing out of the door and screams to everyone's surprise. Eric Called, He's Coming Home. He's coming home!!!

(After the excitement and the jokes about me not leaving for college die down, Jackie looks at me.) So, Donna, did you get everything you wanted for Christmas NOW?

(Although I am about to burst inside, because Eric's coming home. I still don't know, what to feel, I still don't know, how to feel. I shake my head "Yes". I can't seem to find any words except.) Thanks Santa. I do believe in you.

**December 24, 1994**

(Kathryn) Oh my gosh mom, that was a fantastic story, that should be one of your books.

(Donna) You know what, I think that's a good idea.

(Holly) Wow, that was romantic.

(Lil Red) You mean to tell me, all you got for Christmas was Dad coming home. (Sounding exactly like his namesake.) Boy, you were ripped off.

(Donna laughing as she turns to Eric.) So, what do you have to add?

(Eric) Well, Re, um Santa sent me a surprise gift that year also. Well, not really a gift, I got a letter from Santa and ONLY Santa.

(Kathryn excited.) Dad, do you still have it, can I see it?

No, I'm sorry, when I packed from Africa, somehow it got lost.

(Donna wanted to hear this without the kids.) Ok, kids, how about you go get the milk and cookies for Santa. (As they were leaving.) What did the letter say?

(Nick) Let's hurry up, I can't wait for Santa to get here!

(Eric waited for his kids to leave.) He said I had spent enough time away and it was time to come home. We could figure everything out, but I needed to get my dumbass home because it just wasn't the same without me.

(Donna surprised.) Santa?

(Eric making sure she understood.) You know I'm not really talking about Santa, right?

Of course you dill hole. (She hit him playfully, then making sure the kids couldn't hear.) Still, Santa sent you a letter. I figured you left because you were homesick.

(As the kids come back in. Eric.) Well, I was only homesick for one person. I can't believe it; Santa's the one that got us back together? That truly is a Christmas miracle, don't you think?

(Donna cuddles up to him, still can't believe it, shaking her head.) I now know there has to be a Santa, that made a believer out of me!

(Eric pulls his wife next to him and gives her a kiss.) Me, too. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Forman.

(As Donna responds, the kids start making noise to let them know they are there and watching. As she pulls away, says so only he can hear.) Merry Christmas, Mr. Forman; looks like you WILL be unwrapping something tonight after all.

(Eric all flustered his voice squeaking.) Kids, hurry up, it's time for bed, Santa will be coming soon.

(Donna makes sure the kids are no longer looking and briefly brushes past Eric's crotch.) Already! (She pulls him into a mind-blowing kiss.) Santa better be prepared to deliver more than one package then. (She grins at him.)

(He gives her an evil grin back.) Mrs. Forman, I believe you've been a naughty girl. (Helps her up.) Come on, let's get the carrots for the reindeer. Then we can play under the tree.

The End

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all, That 70's Show Lovers!!!


End file.
